


寻鲸

by q1w2e3r4



Category: X 玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q1w2e3r4/pseuds/q1w2e3r4
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 5





	寻鲸

A  
1  
夜幕下的北京像条河，光影钩织出的动线淌入街巷与大路，流向生在钢筋混凝土间的栖息地。  
郭子凡倚坐在窗台上，用余光俯瞰地面上的人行色匆匆，擦肩而过。如果有心人抬头细看，一定会发现此时此地的秘密。忽然，他胸前传来一阵刺痛，是怀里的人气恼他分神，发狠衔住一簇软肉，反复狎弄。微妙的感官有如急雨落在水潭，推开层层涟漪，蔓延至周身。他无声地颤栗，挣扎着按住那双游弋至腰线以下的手，“光哥，别这样。”  
“等下我们去酒店。”  
“不，我想说我们以后都别这样了。”郭子凡轻轻推开怀中的Alpha，微凉的指尖擦过粗砺的发梢，“你现在曝光率那么高，被人拍到和一个Beta厮混在一起算什么？而且现在我们也不在一起工作，你再讨厌打针，到易感期来一支抑制剂比什么都有效。当然，你身边要有合适的交往对象最好不过……”  
夏之光明白了，郭子凡即使编出一百种为他好的理由，也不过是想了结这段关系。他退后一步，平静地望向郭子凡，点点头，“本来就是你情我愿的事，现在你不愿意就算了，大家以后就还是普通同事。”  
克制的声音回荡在安全通道中，震动廊灯翕忽明灭。郭子凡看着夏之光气呼呼离开的背影，未置一词，转身离开了公司。  
因为一段秘密关系而来，所以离开时也是悄无声息地。郭子凡混在下班的人群中，站在公交站前。干燥的北风裹挟着化石燃料烧焦的气味和纷杂的信息素，刺激着他的嗅觉神经。脊背上渗出绵密的汗水，濡湿了衣料；心跳渐渐加快，好像要挣脱肋骨的禁锢；豆大的汗珠顺着他光洁如大理石般的面庞滑落，跌在尘土中。种种迹象都昭示着一场极端的失控。  
来不及回学校了，郭子凡飞速逃离人群，跑进一家药店，买到几支葡萄糖、助眠剂[1]和一盒棉条。他咬住舌尖，用强大的意志支撑自己以站立的姿态走进酒店。即使这样，他也无法丢弃藏在口袋中的加剧这场失控的源头——一个散发着桃金娘香气的口罩。  
在意识彻底消失前，郭子凡将自己埋进雪白的被褥中。他想，睡吧，睡着了就好了……

2  
郭子凡做了一个梦。梦里有故乡，有大海。  
阳光像被捏碎的金箔，洒在碧蓝的海面上，漾起潋滟水色。海鸥乘着湿润的风，盘旋着飞向天际。父亲牵起郭子凡的手，慢慢走在金色的沙滩上。被风卷起的浪花涌向绵软的沙滩，戏弄着他的脚趾。他“咯咯”地笑，拉着父亲的手打转，像只快活的小鸟。渐渐地，他松开父亲的手，走到前面。他回头，听见父亲说，去吧，跑起来，往远处去。  
郭子凡逆风向前跑去，潮湿的风浸润着他的呼吸，充盈每一颗肺泡。不知不觉间，太阳被乌云遮蔽，海浪拍打在礁石上，发出暴烈的声响，激增的潮水淹没了他的小腿。他不顾一切地奔跑，巨浪骤然落下，将他吞没。在晦暗的海底，冰凉的海水挤压着他身上的每颗细胞。他抓住一条漂荡在水中的白色绸带，拼命向上游，极力地游，游向有光的地方……忽然，他闯入一个四面都是镜子的房间。地板中央站着一个男孩，手握住绸带的另一端，笑着招呼他，“子凡，快来！”  
镜子中，两道颀长的身影婆娑起舞，切肤缠绕的绸带恍若将两人的骨血连到了一处。他们支撑彼此、拥抱彼此，与生俱来的契合仿佛是就合着对方的骨骼而生出了躯壳。  
霎那间，郭子凡的眼前只剩下一片雪白。他的双眼被绸带缚住，垂顺的布料贴合着光裸的脊背；双手被一股无形的力量拉起，禁锢在头顶上方。他不安地喊着男孩的名字，却嗅到一阵浓烈的桃金娘的香气。  
这是郭子凡记忆中夏之光分化时的场景。  
初生的Alpha幼崽扑进郭子凡的怀中，哭着说，他好难受，帮帮他好不好。  
郭子凡向来是不会真正拒绝夏之光的。看上去若即若离的表象，但确实是从见第一面开始就赋予他无端的亲近与偏向，直到后来衍生出难言的情愫。情不知所起，也许是在夏之光翻过“崇山峻岭”，就为到他床前说一句晚安时；也许是在少年人面对镜头坦诚地宣告占有欲时；也许是在那个细瘦的背影逐渐抽条长成参天大树时。踏入演艺界的人都深谙一个道理，镜头前的真真假假从不算数，可当郭子凡对上那双亮晶晶的puppy eyes时，他相信夏之光是真诚的。  
爱一个人向来是要受苦的。小狗一样的Alpha噙着泪，露出了他的犬齿，在苍白的肌理上留下斑驳的痕迹。他把青涩的白芍药抱在怀里，捣出馥郁的汁水，将每片花瓣染得烂红。郭子凡仰起颈子，像一只受难的天鹅，无声地哀鸣，疼，真的好疼啊。颤抖着，他挣脱禁锢，抱住同样难过的小狗，轻声说，慢一点，轻一点，不急的……

3  
郭子凡醒来时已经是第二天下午。他推开窗，看见阳光从楼宇间的罅隙溜走。攥在手中的口罩早被咬碎成一团，他松开手，看着那团布屑被风吹远。  
情热的间歇很短，郭子凡服下两支葡萄糖，旋即走向浴室。  
略高于体温的水流抚过他光滑白腻的颈项，缓解了些许的焦躁与不安。他从身后扯出一支被泡的膨胀软烂的棉条，然后嫌恶地丢进纸篓。他靠在墙上，试着去摸索藏在深处的腔体，后仰的背弯出好看的弧度，就像攀援在墙壁上，努力汲取阳光的藤蔓。可惜一无所获，但毫不意外，也无失落。  
没过多久，体温逐渐升高。郭子凡回到床上，吞下一支助眠剂，窝进被褥里，等待最后一波情热到来。

4  
这是一个很疼的梦。  
小小的郭子凡被老师和师兄圈在把杆后侧，几双大手按住他的腿和背，稚嫩的耻骨贴在冰冷坚硬的地板上。他大哭着喊疼，回应他的却是师长的呵斥，“练舞头一遭都要开胯，又不是娇滴滴的Omega，不许哭！”  
后来郭子凡学会了隐忍，也终于能站在舞台上舒展身韵，翩跹起落。然而，在这舞台上下，站着成千上万的舞者，而能被观众们看到的，只有追光下的身影。他不甘心，就从追光外走到了镜头前，走上燃少的舞台。几年的演艺生涯令他比同龄人提早吃到许多亏，也早早明白艺术生命的长度有限，但宽度无限。于是，他选择继续读书，创造作品。  
似乎一切都走上了正轨，前路一片光明，直到他从校医手中接过那张体检单。  
九月的北京依旧流金铄石，可郭子凡的军训服却被冷汗浸透，黏腻地贴在肌肤上，提醒他眼前并不是一场玩笑。体检单上的红色印章字迹分明，“信息素缺失症”几个大字撼动着郭子凡的神经。这意味着他在20岁这年分化成了一个残缺的Omega——生殖腔与外腺体发育迟滞，没有信息素，无法使用抑制剂，无法受(授)孕，发情频率低，情热时间短。  
郭子凡并非一个脆弱的人，接受现实后，他乐观地将自己想象成一个有些麻烦的Beta，也没有特意更改公民信息。但是，体内激素的变化逐渐影响到他的心理状态。他甚至无法对自己产生正确的性别认知，他将自己定义为游离在人类社会之外的第七种人。被人类抛弃与抛弃会发情的自己，折磨着他的心志。每隔几个月，他都会逃离人群，以自虐般的方式，度过那可耻的两天。  
在最难熬的日子里，郭子凡用双手拢住了一束光。他永远不会忘记，运动会上，夏之光意气风发地从领奖台走下，将献给冠军的鲜花抛给他的样子。他以Beta的身份引诱了未成年的Alpha，同他保持极亲密的关系，使之习惯他、依赖他。他承认自己就像个卑鄙的小偷，但当他抱住夏之光时，他感受到这是照向他的光，是奔向他的小狗，他怎么舍得放手？

5  
郭子凡是被连续的信息提示震醒的。上百条群消息，根源居然是一个夏之光的访谈。  
在当今社会，第二性别是公民相对隐私的信息，但对明星而言，这已经不算什么秘密。所以会有很多媒体以此作为噱头打擦边球，比如这个访谈。  
“光光有没有什么偏好的味道呢？”  
“我都可以，简简单单的洗衣皂味也挺好的。”  
“哦？那就是说你希望未来伴侣的信息素是皂粉味的了？”  
“不是，都9102年了，为什么还要让信息素主导感情呢？很多Beta情侣不也相处的很好么……”  
评论区的粉丝都夸赞小光三观正、怼的好，但群里的哥哥们却像鬣狗一样，嗅到了不一样的味道，发出灵魂拷问。郭子凡翻完聊天记录，立马跟上前面的队形，回复一句“艹 光哥你是不是有对象了”。

B  
6  
晚上十一点半，整幢大厦只剩一排窗户依旧灯火通明。  
练习室里的人陆续离开，赵磊临走前用力敲敲门板，扔给夏之光一支Alpha用抑制剂，“差不多得了，不然多余的荷尔蒙没发泄出去，你先体力透支了。”  
“你别管我。”夏之光将针剂推入体内，又站到镜子前。  
“好，我不管你，聊个别的事。”赵磊翻弄手机，“小伍哥在群里说，以前教过我们的老师要结婚了，问我们有没有时间，一起去吃个饭。”  
“哦，都有谁去？”  
“在北京的，我们三个、小伍、小粤，可能还有老谷。”  
“嗯，那…子凡呢？”  
“子凡不是前天就去重庆拍戏了么，他还发朋友圈了，你没看到吗？”

随着最后一个重音落下，整支舞曲进入尾声。夏之光将身体丢在空旷的地板上，任信息素随流淌的汗水泄逸。他举起手机，一瞬不瞬地盯着空白的朋友圈页面。一行说明权限的小字仿佛割裂了现在与过去——他记忆中的关于郭子凡的过去。他可以光明正大地嘲笑郭子凡幼稚，但无法忽视心里湿漉漉的不适感。  
冷白的灯光刺痛了夏之光的双眼，闭上眼睛依然能看到挥之不去的光晕。这让他想起17岁时，在宿舍墙上看到的一只壁虎。利落地切断一种关系就像断尾，无需任何顾虑，甚至还被赋予诸多希冀，但割离骨与肉终究是疼的，痛感伴随踽踽独行的生命体，不知多久以后才能消失。  
他的心跳逐渐放缓，精神逐渐脱离疲惫肉体，他试图从客观的角度去探寻痛感的本源，可惜失败了。然而他发现，有些话，谁都可以调侃，但郭子凡不行，因为他会不开心；一段距离，同谁都可以保持，但郭子凡不行，因为他会不开心。

7  
郭子凡的助理接到夏之光的电话时，隐约有些头大。他不知道小朋友们在玩什么兄友弟恭的游戏，不给任何预告，偷偷飞到重庆探班。他预备将人安排进剧组下榻的酒店中，却被夏之光拒绝：“别麻烦了，我直接去片场找他。”  
重庆连续下了几天雨，城市里的空气冷而潮，黏着在鼻息间，安定了缭乱的思绪。夏之光同助理站在片场内缘，这不是他第一次从监视器中看到郭子凡，却感到无比的陌生。或者说，一个名为郭子凡的容器承载了一个全然陌生的灵魂。被肉体羁绊的灵魂是愤怒的、委屈的，于是郭子凡挥舞着拳脚冲进雨中，滚烫的血与泪被雨水冲刷，汇集成赤色的河，流向泥泞的土地；嘈杂的雷雨声湮没了灵魂的哀嚎，转瞬间，镜头中的世界只剩下难以名状的悲伤……  
导演一喊“Cut”，助理就带着毛巾冲向郭子凡，夏之光也第一时间递上手中的热水。对于他的突然造访，郭子凡似乎并不意外，一边擦掉身上的雨水，一边问他什么时候来的，冷不冷，有没有吃饭，一如一个关切细致的兄长。巷子里刮起一阵凉风，吹动郭子凡还在滴水的衣角，使之擦过夏之光的手背。一时间，夏之光想起自己远道而来的理由是多么的幼稚和冲动——他想问郭子凡，他们还是朋友吧。答案再明显不过，他吞下环旋在心头的疑虑，只问：“我来这，会不会打扰你工作？”  
“你来的正是时候，剧组刚好下班。因为导演是本地人，这个时间拍完他正好回家给老婆孩子做饭，等晚上六点半再开工。稍等一下，我换个衣服，就带你去吃饭。”  
“哦，好，你不用急。”  
天空慢慢放晴，窄窄的巷子框住一簇火红的云霞。夏之光随郭子凡来到夜市，熙攘的人群令他皱眉，想戴上口罩，却被郭子凡拦下，“放松点光哥，我俩还没红到那种程度。”  
两人走进一家米粉店，对坐在一张小小的桌子前。夏之光不是很饿，他翻动碗中的粉面，更多的时候是在观察郭子凡——看他埋头小心翼翼地挑出豌豆和泡椒，然后纤长的睫毛被蒸腾的水汽濡湿。  
“要不我们俩换一下，我这碗没有菜，还没动……”  
“不用，你快吃吧。”  
吃过饭，郭子凡又带夏之光去了一家糍粑小店。不知怎么地，郭子凡的鼻尖上沾到一些黄豆粉，夏之光习惯地要伸手帮他擦掉，却被躲开。  
又是这样。夏之光不记得，在他落地后的几小时内，是第几次产生这样无力的感觉了。他得到了想要的答案，可心中的忧虑并未消失，甚至愈发清晰——他和郭子凡仍是朋友，但再不会像从前一样亲密。也许他们会渐行渐远，直到有一天不再是朋友。  
当整座山城浸入黑夜，郭子凡准备送夏之光去轻轨站，“这个时间乘公共交通去机场比较方便，晚些还有一班飞北京的飞机。难得休息一天，回去睡个好觉。”  
“你怎么知道我今天休息？”  
“我就是知道，兢兢业业的打工仔。”  
“那你知道我为什么来吗？”  
“并不感兴趣，谢谢。”  
夏之光听见郭子凡开起无伤大雅的玩笑，没有感到半点开心。他站在人来人往的车站前，忽然想到他们之间的每次分别都是这样草率。他想说点什么，让这场离别显得寻常一些。  
“下个月我们在重庆开演唱会，你会来吗？”话一脱口，夏之光就有些后悔，短短几个字就分出你我，他在亲手画出一条界线。  
不过郭子凡似乎并不在意，依旧开着玩笑，“看我档期好吧？回头我让经纪人查一下12月的Schedule。”  
“那我等你。再见。”

8  
夏之光只等到了郭子凡的花篮。烫金的绸带上印着对所有人的祝福。  
为了一个完美的舞台，他没留下片刻时间去照顾自己的情绪，直到演唱会结束，才敢坦然地感受失落。他不是第一次偷看空荡的观众席，从喧嚣到寂静只要120分钟，急促的落寞感就像目睹过夏天最后一场盛大的烟火，没有人能抓住永恒的盛景。  
他回到后台，发现自己的化妆台上放着一束剑兰[2]，纯白的花朵间夹着一张卡片，只简简单单地写着“一切顺利”。  
直觉告诉夏之光，郭子凡来过。然而，他问遍所有人，找遍所有房间，都没有遇见他所期待的身影。  
天真的男孩终于在19岁的尾巴明白，抓不住的除了时间，还有懵懂的期盼。

9  
时值年末，各种演出邀约纷至沓来。这次主办方将同一公司的艺人都安排在酒店的同一层，从彩排现场回来的男孩们正好撞上刚刚入住的肖战。  
三个男孩笑嘻嘻地逗哥哥要请客，被欣然应允，“请客可以，不过只有外卖，而且可能要晚一些。”  
肖战结束工作回到酒店后，发现只有夏之光在等他。他询问另外两人的去向，夏之光回应：“他们俩耐不住饿，已经吃过了。”肖战也不拆穿他，催促开饭。  
一顿饭吃得匆匆忙忙，仿佛只是为了生计在填胃，连疲惫也是后知后觉。肖战拿出一支烟递给夏之光，他看见男孩熟稔地接过烟放在鼻下，就问：“什么时候学会的？”  
“大一的时候，刚入学还没适应，心累，学习和工作都要自己去平衡，不像之前都有老师和工作人员帮忙安排好。特别是第一次熬大夜排作业的时候，又烦又累，大家都说抽一支提神，就跟着学会了，但是我没瘾。”  
“你倒诚实。”  
尼古丁于Alpha的吸引力，仿佛是与性成熟一齐觉醒的。整个机体自下而上地成熟，大脑说，你该思考更复杂且郁闷的事情了；而尼古丁就像伺机而动的鬣狗，随时引诱机体逃离大脑的支配。两者狼狈为奸，勾结出一个躁动的后青春期。  
两个人都默契地没有点燃香烟，只享受稀薄的烟草味。肖战沉吟片刻，回想起遥远的大学时代，“19岁正是好时候，早点接触社会也挺好。我那会儿刚学一点设计，就开始接私活，第一次干没留心，不会和客户谈条件，一分钱没赚到，反倒因为去印刷厂打样，赔进1000多块钱。”  
“那时候又穷又累，但那是生活；现在哪怕在摄影棚磨蹭一整天，那也是工作。想想我十几岁的时候，每天脑子里就是漂亮姑娘和不挂科，偶尔会出现同学。不像你们现在，日复一日工作，偶尔学习，朋友是同事，同事也是朋友。”  
“比今天更苦恼的永远是明天，当哪天一支烟也纾解不了时，我建议你学会把生活和工作分开，分清镜头前后的自己。进一步说，你要想清楚，你做出的行为，哪些是要给镜头看，哪些是要把心掏出来给那个人看。”  
“哥！你？！”夏之光被击中心事，惊诧地看向肖战。  
“谁都有过19岁。你现在苦恼的，也是我走过的弯路。”  
肖战不动声色地等待夏之光思考人生，过了许久才开口：“想通了没？那我考考你。”  
“你说说，我和你小粤哥是什么关系。”  
“szd ？”  
“行，少年，你可以去追爱了。”

C  
10  
娱乐公司的年会总是更夸张一些。光怪陆离的灯，左右逢源的人，还有镜头外成千上万的拥趸，构成一个十足纸醉金迷的世界。  
郭子凡洗了把脸，嗅到掌心还残留着浓重酒精味，他想起第一次被带到电视台领导们的饭桌上时，经纪人反复叮嘱他们，这种场合要机灵、要体面。他抬头看见镜子中衣冠楚楚的青年，苍白的脸上还挂着僵硬的笑，忽然一阵反胃。  
“子凡？你还好吗？”是夏之光，他走向伏在洗手台上的郭子凡，摩挲着看上去有些羸弱的脊背，“我送你去酒店休息吧。”  
公司早在酒店预留了房间，以备嘉宾和员工们的不时之需。  
郭子凡几不可查地颤抖着，“不用管我，你去忙吧，等会儿经纪人要找你怎么办？”  
“没事，反正我也不想待在这了，先送你去休息吧。”  
郭子凡被夏之光半扶半抱走过一路，身体越来越脱力，当他走进电梯时，情况已经恶劣到极点。在密闭的空间内，飘忽的Alpha信息素像毒药一样，恣意掠夺他的神志。他一只手攀到夏之光的肩胛上，半面身子偎进宽厚的臂膀中，温热的呼吸流连在颈项间，状似无意地撩拨着Alpha的腺体。忽然，他膝下一软，几乎要跪到地上。  
夏之光眼疾手快捞住郭子凡的腰，双手擦过被体液浸透的西裤，这令他讶异万分，“子凡，你…你是…你是Omega ？！”  
他不由分说将人拦腰抱起，进入房间后，立刻翻出酒店备好的抑制剂，“我先帮你注射一支普适性抑制剂，等你情况好一点，我就送你去医院。”  
“别…不行，我用不了抑制剂。麻烦你出去，就算帮帮我。”郭子凡的声音中混杂着哭腔，他几乎在恳求夏之光，“拜托你出去！”

郭子凡听见门落锁的声音时，陡然松了一口气。  
他后悔了，后悔开始这场欲擒故纵的游戏。他不该尾随夏之光走进盥洗室；不该借着酒精和发情期，试图勾引年轻的Alpha。不，他根本就不应该妄想将夏之光绑在一个残疾的Omega身边。  
和煦而坦荡的光永远照向更广袤的地方，它不会被任何人攥在手中。夏之光也不是郭子凡一个人的小狗。这样不齿的心思与畸形的关系，早就该被扼杀在第一次离别时。  
郭子凡没为这次发情做任何准备，他蹒跚着走进浴室，蜷缩在在冰冷的花洒下，不断催眠自己：睡吧，睡着了就好了……

11  
夏之光从药店回来时，就看到郭子凡浑身湿透倒在浴室中。顾不得许多，他把人抱回床上，然后将湿衣服悉数剥下。  
空气中除了桃金娘的香气，还弥漫着一股悠远、清鲜的气息——是海的味道。  
夏之光猛地弹开黏在郭子凡肌肤上的手，即刻抽出三支Alpha用抑制剂注射到体内。当他确定自己不具有任何危险性时，才敢拥抱郭子凡。他说：“子凡，别怕，有我在。”  
房间内的温度逐渐升高，两种信息素缓缓纠缠，好似来到仲夏的海边。轻盈的水汽被风吹上岸，飘摇着，流离着，直到一棵桃金娘树伸出枝叶托住这一团孱弱的水汽。水汽凝结成了露珠，滴溜溜、亮莹莹地温存着经过的每条叶脉。终于，露珠落在绽放的花苞中，跌进了花心里。  
夏之光用体温唤醒了沉睡的郭子凡。他温柔地抚慰着迷朦的Omega，自己却抑制不住地颤栗。他知道，身下躺着的是他最亲密的性伴侣，他也曾从这里拮取青涩的果实，可他确实是第一次靠近那个隐秘的、脆弱的腔体。Alpha幼崽成熟的标志是违抗本能。夏之光背叛了镌刻在Alpha 基因中的繁衍天性，小心翼翼地进入那处涓涓流水的生命的源头，并将温顺的吻献给钟意的Omega，祈愿他不要害怕、不要痛苦。  
郭子凡恍惚落在一叶扁舟上，肉体只能随情潮跌宕。澎湃的春潮涌入身体，涤荡着这具一度濒临干涸的躯壳，并为之注入浓稠的蜜糖。他笃定这又是一场旖旎的梦，大胆地用唇舌去描摹眼前结实的臂膀、坚毅的下颌与好看的眉眼，然后餍足地窝在Alpha的怀中。郭子凡的耳畔萦绕着夏之光的柔声细诉，反复呢喃“不要怕”和“对不起”，他想说没关系，开口却只有破碎的呻吟。他只好尽力地拥抱夏之光，诚挚而珍惜地拥抱。  
在房间的角落里，秒针用“嘀嗒”声响记录着这场悠长的情事，直到晨昏线第二次掠过北方的大陆。  
夏之光坐在床边，伸手挡住从缝隙溜进来的阳光，目光在郭子凡恬静的睡颜上逡巡。他想起在课堂上朗读过的一段台词：“当你在另一个人眼里发现了你自己，那么你就知道，你已经深深地喜欢上他了。”[3]于是，当郭子凡睁开双眼的一刻，夏之光听见自己说：“我爱你。”

12  
“Alpha一切正常，体格挺好的，好好休息几天，药剂能自然代谢出去。然后Omega可以确定是二次发育了。”  
夏之光和郭子凡乖乖坐在诊疗室中，听医生训话。世界上可能再不会有哪对AO像他们一样，在完成生命大和谐的当天，就双双走进医院。  
一早起来，郭子凡就感到小腹剧痛，之前每次发情期结束后也会有些难受，但都比不上这次来得剧烈。夏之光哄他去医院被拒绝，毕竟他认为这只是发情后的正常生理反应，稍微休息一下就能挺过去。但当他转过身，看见地上散着七八支用过的Alpha抑制剂时，就无法淡定了。两个人互相哄着对方及时就医。  
“体检出信息素缺失症，为什么不到三甲医院做个专项检查呢？就敢像个没事儿人似的和自己Alpha胡来。”  
郭子凡有些羞赧地低下头，耳尖红得像淬了血的玛瑙坠。夏之光握住他的手，赶紧和医生解释：“是我不好，怪我一时着急，没考虑那么多。请问接下来要怎么治疗？”  
“其实这两年专业领域一直在弱化’信息素缺失症’的概念，因为已经有一些患者，在遇到到与其基因匹配度达95%以上的Alpha后，通过信息素刺激，各项指标逐渐趋于一般标准，换句话说就是二次发育了。这个病发病率本来就低，而且在全国人口中，基因匹配度达95%以上、还能相互遇见的，更是少之又少，所以在AO基因登记制度建立以前，几乎没有治愈的病例。像你俩这样，稀里糊涂就遇上了，实属过于走运。”  
“不过人家痊愈病例都是谨遵医嘱，循序渐进才好的，哪像你们两个大小伙子，血气方刚，干柴烈火，直接催熟生殖腔，当然会肚子疼。”  
两个人被医生说得面红耳赤，交握的掌心更是汗涔涔的，并排坐在一起就像被逮到早恋的小学鸡。  
医生实在受不了小朋友们之间那股腻腻歪歪的劲儿，赶紧下医嘱，“记好了，三个月以内不能有性生活，一年以内不能有标记行为，每个月来复诊一次。等下Alpha去抽个血，用来提取制作抑制剂。然后平常多照顾一下Omega，适当给他一些信息素和性刺激。”  
夏之光困惑了，“不能那个什么，怎么刺激？”  
医生沉默了，“拉个手，亲个嘴，等外腺体长出来摸摸腺体，还要我教你吗？”

13  
两个人从医院出来已经是下午。今天的北京风和日丽，阳光正好，一群鸽子从天空飞过，留下轻快的哨声。  
郭子凡看见夏之光还托着小臂，提议到院子里的长椅上歇一下。  
两个人十指相扣，静静地靠坐在一起，就像两个晒暖的老大爷。偶尔侧过头，目光交错，看见对方眼睛里的自己，都忍不住一阵傻笑。  
夏之光忽然想起什么，晃晃郭子凡的手，“你觉得你今天帅吗？”  
郭子凡挑眉，这台词有点耳熟，“还可以吧。”  
“有对象吗？”  
“没有啊。”  
“你觉得我咋样？”  
“可以考虑。”  
“那对象你饿吗？想吃什么？”  
“先走着吧，对象。”

— Fin —

[1] 安眠药为处方药，此处瞎掰  
[2] 剑兰又称唐菖蒲、十样锦，象征高升与福禄，白色剑兰特含用心、示爱之意  
[3] 摘自《橘子红了》，郑重、王要编剧，人民文学出版社2001年10月出版


End file.
